Tamaños de amor
by jessiede
Summary: -Nunca imagine que esto pasaría- rió - Pero... mientras sienta amor, el tamaño no importa.


Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Esta es mi segundo Fanfic Sasusaku, espero que les guste.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

_Teen Tokyo: Tamaños de amor _

"_One-shot"_

_Hoy es el día._

_Hoy es el día que declare mi amor por él._

_Él, el hombre más perfecto._

_Mi compañero de clases._

_._

_._

_._

_Hoy va a ser el día._

_Hoy es el día que declare mis sentimientos hacia ella._

_Ella, la mujer más linda. _

_Mi compañera de clases._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando lo veo siempre me derrito, siento como miles de mariposas bailan en mi estomago y corazones aparecen en mis ojos._

_Desde la primaria cuando nos toco compartir tijeras y el libro de recortes nunca he parado de pensar en el._

_El amor de mi niñez._

_Ahora a mis 16 años sigo enamorada de él más que nunca._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

_Con un carácter muy misterioso, es el chico más guapo de la escuela, el más deportista y está en segundo lugar como el más inteligente del salón._

_Tiene todo lo que una chica quiere en un hombre._

_Tiene TODO lo que yo quiero en un hombre._

_El amor de mi juventud._

_._

_._

_._

_Siempre que la veo mi corazón late a toda velocidad y mis ojos no quieren dejar de verla._

_Desde el primer año de escuela, cuando compartimos el libro de recortes no he parado de pensar en ella._

_El amor de mi niñez._

_Ahora a mis 16 años todavía no he parado de pensar en ella._

_Sakura Haruno._

_Con su carácter dulce. Es la chica más linda a mis ojos. Es deportista, inteligente y aunque no es la más popular… me gusta._

_Es todo lo que busco en una mujer._

_El amor de mi juventud._

.

.

* * *

-Oye Frentona ¿Ya te hablaron de la agencia?- Pregunto una rubia de ojos azules a su mejor amiga.

- Si, ya lo hicieron. Me confirmaron que el miércoles podía ir a la sesión de fotos- respondió tímidamente Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno, una chica de cabellos rosas, ojos verdes, delgada como la gran mayoría de las jóvenes japonesas. Con un IQ muy avanzado había ganado ya varias competencias a nivel nacional; una de las chicas más inteligentes de Japón.

-¡Qué envidia! Como me hubiera gustado aparecer en la portada de Teen Tokyo- La pobre pelirosa se sonrojo con el comentario. Se sentía tan feliz de aparecer en la portada de la revista de adolescentes más importante de Japón.

-¿Envidia? ¿Quién va a aparecer en la portada de Teen Tokyo?- Karin una de las chicas más populares de High Konoha alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre Teen Tokyo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Ella era fan de Teen Tokyo; una de las revista con mas ventas en todo Japón. Tiene todo lo que una adolescente quería en una revista. Desde tips de belleza, hasta lo último en Tecnología, desde tips para conquistar chicos hasta tips para aprobar materias. ¡Simplemente Perfecta!

-¡Sí! Envidia de que esta Frentezota valla aparecer en la portada de Teen Tokyo.- Chillo Ino con tristeza y alegría.

Estaba feliz de que una de sus mejores amigas apareciera en la portada de una de las revistas más vendidas. Pero a la vez se sentía triste de porque ella ni siquiera podía aparecer en un comercial de hemorroides. Y no es que fuera fea, al contrario el 99.9% de sus compañeros de escuela la veía más bonita que Sakura. En conclusión TODA la escuela creía que ella era más bonita que su amiga Frentezota (Luego encontraría quien era ese .1% ) El caso es que ella no era el tipo de chica que los medios buscaba. ¡BAH!

Por otro lado Sakura veía a su amiga Ino con ojos asesinos. No quería que nadie se enterara hasta que ella estuviera 100% segura. Hasta que se tomara las fotos, le hicieran la entrevista, hasta que le entregaran un formato o como se llamase de la revista y viera que le gutara; hasta ese momento los demás se podían enterar.

Ya se imaginaba toda la escuela hablando de ella.

-Pff. ¿La Haruno? ¿En Teen Tokyo? Jajajaja.- Rio Karin con fuerzas.

¿Cómo sería posible que la rosadita apareciera en una revista de adolescentes? Por medio de la sección estudiantil. Lógico.

Por otro lado ella sí que podía salir en una revista. De hecho una vez casi era seleccionada para aparecer promocionando la ropa de primavera- verano. Si no hubiera sido por esa flacucha larguchona de cabellos negros que le gano por pocos puntos de diferencia. Si solo hubiera sido 5 cm más alta.

Sabía desde que vio a la pelinegra que le iba a ganar el puesto. Tenía la ventaja de ser 5 cm más alta que ella y sabia que para Japón la estatura de algún modo era importante.

Y para ser sinceros Sakura era muy bonita, pero no se arreglada ni se maquillaba tanto como ella e Ino, ni tampoco tenía el cuerpo escultural de Hinata (que aunque la Hyuuga tratara de ocultar con sus ropas holgadas no lo lograba.) Y la pregunta del millón seria; ¿Cómo es que se fijaron en ella? Simplemente no podía ser posible.

-Mira, mejor vámonos Ino que se nos hace tarde para la primera clase.- hablo la pelirosa ya enfadada con la plática.

-¡Oh! Es verdad que hoy tengo que repetir el examen.

Y así se fueron al salón con Karin siguiéndolas por detrás.

* * *

-Ne… ¿_Teme_?... Por favor no sigas triste.

-¡Déjame en paz Naruto! ¡Estoy furioso!- grito un pelinegro a su mejor amigo. Ese _Dobe _solo quería enfadar y ya estaba harto.

Desde que amaneció no ha sido su mejor día. Y es que parece como que si hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo, roto el espejo del baño, haber pasado por debajo de una escalera y haber visto pasar a un gato negro por la calle. Sin duda era un tipo sin suerte.

Y lo peor de todo es que no fue aceptado en el equipo de _Basketball _de la ciudad.

-Bueno, no estés furioso-animo el rubio- Los del equipo no supieron apreciar tu talento. Eres uno de los mejores jugadores de la ciudad, para no decir que el mejor.

Eso era verdad él era el mejor en _Basket. _Hasta ellos mismo se lo dijeron.

.

-_Eres el mejor. Uno de los mejores jugadores de Basketball en estos últimos 7 años. Pero… las reglas son las reglas y… No te podemos aceptar en el equipo.- Al entrenador Kishimoto le dolieron muchos estas palabras, pues no quería dejar ir a su más grande estrella… pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?_

-_Pero, Kishimoto-Sensei ¿Cuál regla? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que no me aceptan? – Pregunto Sasuke desesperado. Siempre ha sido su sueño que al cumplir dieciséis años lo aceptaran en el equipo Blackstep. Pero por lo visto no se hará realidad._

-Mira hijo. Tú sabes que en las categorías 10-12 y 12-14 las reglas son diferentes. En esta liga 16-18 hay mas reglas; se quitan unas y se agregan otras. Y una de esas nuevas reglas lamentablemente no te permite entrar al equipo- Suspiro pesadamente Kishimoto-Sensei- Lo sentimos pero no mides lo suficiente para entrar a Blackstep. Si solo midieras 1.73 o mínimo 1.70…

.

.

.

.

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡MALDITA GENETICA!- Grito a los cuatro vientos sin importar que los alumnos de Konoha High lo vieran raro. Que más daba. Quería que todos se enteraran de su humor y así dejarles en claro que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

-Ya, ya _Teme. _Que no ves que todos te miran raro.- Comento el _Dobe _un poco incomodo mirando a su alrededor como sus compañeros los observaban con curiosidad.  
Se compadecía de su amigo el _Teme_. Y es que cuando paso por el a su casa rápidamente noto su tristeza o enojo… o enfado, no estaba seguro.

-¡No me importa que me miren raro!

-¡Bueno pues que se nos hace tarde! ¡Vamos!

* * *

-¡Attention please!- Desde el escritorio grito Kakashi-Sensei. El maestro de Ingles. – Por favor formen equipos de cuatro para la sigui...- La campana lo interrumpió- Bueno, al parecer no pudimos seguir la actividad. Pero no se preocupen el jueves la seguimos. – Con esto último desapareció hacia la sala de maestros.

-Oye _Frentezota- _Se acerco Ino hasta el lugar donde se sentaba Sakura.- ¿No crees que es raro…

-No es raro. Ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas. Kakashi-Sensei siempre va a llegar tarde. No sé porque no lo han despedido aun. – Suspiro cansadamente mientras aguardaba sus pertenencias a la mochila- El día del examen es el único día que llega "Temprano" por eso deberi…

-¡No eso! Lo de Sasuke.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que anda con mal humor. Mi amiga Miki lo vio…

-¿Miki?- Pregunto Sakura. Ella no conocía a ninguna Miki.

-Si, mi sexta mejor amiga. La del salón 2-1.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Dándole entender que ya sabía de quien hablaba.

-Mientras tú estabas estudiando en tu lugar, yo estaba hablando por el teléfono con Miki.

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que cuando estaba por los pasillos se topo con Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente? Ellos vienen a esta escuela.

-NO _Frentezota _no me dejas terminar. Miki vio a Sasuke gritando: ¡MALDITA GENETICA! y ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME MIREN RARO!- Alzo las manos para dar énfasis- Dice que estaba furioso, triste, decepcionado, etcétera., etcétera., etcétera…-bajo sus manos y miro a la pelirosa detenidamente- Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Aun así te le vas a confesar?

No lo sabía. Tenía desde hace dos semanas el plan hecho. Se le iba a confesar este lunes 29 de Mayo; el día en el que hace 11 años atrás compartieron libro de recortes. Tal vez el no se acordara pero ella sí.

-Ese es mi plan desde hace dos semanas- dijo con convicción- Ven, vamos a buscar…

-DEJAME EN PAZ NARUTO.

-¿Eh?... Mejor mañana- Sakura giro hacia la puerta de salida. Mañana se lo decía un día más no hacia mal a nadie ¿verdad?  
-Oh no. Eso sí que no. TU vas a CONFESARTE HOY- Ino jalo a Sakura por los hombros y la empujo hacia Sasuke. Ya estaba harta de que su amiga pelirosa siempre saliera con un pretexto. Pero esta vez ningún pretexto la salvaría.

¡PAFF!

-Pero que…- Sasuke sintió como algo chocaba con el.

Estaba platicando con Naruto y Sai. Este ultimo su segundo mejor amigo, aunque algunas ocasiones lo sacaba de quicio. El caso es que cuando volteo para irse sintió como alguien chocaba con él. Alguien delgado y un poco más alto, se dio cuenta de eso porque su frente choco con la nariz de esa persona.

Al subir la mirada se topo con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en su vida. Los ojos de Sakura Haruno. La niña de sus sueños. La chica a la que se le iba confesar hoy si no fuera que tuvo un mal día.

Y ahora que se acordaba que tuvo un mal día, no quería ver a nadie. Y menos a ella que le recordaba a cada rato su estatura.

-QUÍTATE _GRANDULONA_- Se arrepintió rápidamente haber dicho esas palabras.

Miro como sus ojos se cristalizaban de tristeza y se volteaba lentamente para irse de ahí.

Hirió los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Eres un tonto- Lo regaño Ino- Heriste a Sakura en lo que más complejo tiene IDIOTA.

Ino tenía razón. Sakura siempre había sido una chica sensible. Cuando estaban en la escuela elemental escuchaba a los niños burlándose de ella poniéndole apodos tales como _Frentezota Haruno _y _Garzopeta. _Aunque lo ultimo no sabía bien lo que significaba, dedujo que tenía algo que ver con la estatura.

-Te pasaste de la raya- hablo Naruto unos segundos después de que Ino saliera corriendo detrás de Sakura- Sakura solo tropezó contigo, no era para tanto. Además ¿ella no era la chica que te gusta?

-Es verdad ¿Ella no es La _Garzopeta?  
_

Sasuke y Naruto le enviaron una mirada asesina a Sai. Ese Sai si que era insensible.

-Hn, como sea- suspiro- Voy hablar con ella.

* * *

Lloraba y lloraba no podía parar de llorar. Ahora estaba segura de que el no la quería ¿Cómo es posible gustarle a un chico así? Ella la _Frentezota, La Garzopeta._

Le dolía el corazón, sus lágrimas no paraban de escurrir, sus manos temblaban cuando trataba de limpiar sus mejillas.

De seguro los gustos de el eran completamente diferente a ella. Chicas de 1.60m o incluso menos, tiernas, con la voz de una niña de 5 años, con pechos grandes y cabellos _No-rosa._

Mas lagrimas y gemidos le salieron al pensar en eso.

-Ya Sakura- Trato de tranquilizar Ino. Ya llevaba cinco minutos así. Aunque sonara poco para Ino era una eternidad- No te pongas asi, el no te merece, es un tonto que no sabe valorar tus sentimientos, un idiota que…

-¿Quién es un Idiota?

Sakura e Ino sintieron algo recorrer en sus cuerpos al escuchar la voz del Uchiha a sus espaldas.

Ino volteo lentamente para enfrentársele, no le tenía miedo. ¡Lo iba a poner en su lugar! En cambio Sakura no quería voltearse y la viera llorar. Le iba a dar otro motivo para que se burlase.

-¡Tú eres el idiota amargado!- Sasuke subió una ceja ¿amargado?- No tenias porque haber dicho esas palabras a Sakura.

-Hey, no te pongas así Ino- dijo Sai que tenía una lata de soda.- Ven, que Sasuke tiene que hablar con Sakura.

-Si, es verdad Ino. Hay que dejarlos solos. Naruto la jalo del brazo para que los tres se fueran a la cafetería.

El ambiente se volvió tenso. Sakura trataba que no le saliera ningún sollozo, pero le era muy difícil.

El ya sabía que estaba llorando. Sabía muy bien cuando una mujer lloraba. Su madre era muy sentimental.

-Sakura- Vio como Sakura se tensaba- Mírame- Le ordeno.

-N…no.

-Sakura. Mírame.

Volteo lentamente hacia él.

Sasuke vio la escena sorprendido. Creyó que le iba a insistir un poco más. Al parecer se equivoco.

La cara de Sakura estaba roja; con sus ojos y el labio superior hinchados.

-Mira-empezó- Yo… lo siento mucho. Yo sé que no te gusta que te digan _Grandu…_

Paro al ver los ojos desafiantes de Sakura. Parece ser que si le dices una vez _Grandulona _se echa a llorar, si le dices dos te mira con ojos de asesino y estaba seguro que no quería saber que ocurría con tres.

-Lo que pasa es que tuve un mal día y estaba más amargado de lo normal.- miro de reojo como Sakura sonreía levemente. Buena Señal.- Lo lamento.

Se sentía tan Feliz. Nunca se imagino que Uchiha Sasuke le pidiera un perdón. A pesar de todo era el mejor día de su vida.

-No pasa nada. Estaba muy sensible hoy- miro al techo- No pasa nada.

Paso un rato y los dos se miraron a los ojos. A Sakura se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-Entonces… ¿No te caigo mal?

-Hn… No.

-A..ah- Tartamudeo- Ya que estamos aquí quería… decirte que…que…- Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía terminar o expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué, que?- Pregunto un poco extrañado con lo que quería decir.

-Que… ¡Me Gustas!

De nuevo se sintió el ambiente tenso. Eso fue lo que preocupo a Sakura. Se apresuro para corregir la situación.

-Me gustas mucho es verdad. Pero yo sé que no soy de tu tipo. Yo no soy la chica pequeña, ni la chica con voz de niña de cinco años ni tam…

Sasuke la había dejado de escuchar desde que pronuncio las palabras "Me Gustas". Solo veía los labios de la muchacha de enfrente moverse y como los suyos se movían hacia los de ella.

Sakura sintió una presión en sus labios.

Sin duda hoy era el mejor día de ambos.

* * *

Hoy era el día que se publicaba Teen Tokyo. Sakura y sus amigos esperaban con ansias a que abrieran la tienda de conveniencia para comprarla.

Sasuke tomaba la mano de su novia. Desde ayer estaba nerviosa.

La había acompañado a la sesión de fotos el día miércoles 31 de mayo. La vio tomarse las primeras 20 o 30 fotos pero al parecer los fotógrafos la notaron un poco nerviosa porque le ordenaron que si se podía retirar a la sala de la entrevista.

Por otro lado en la entrevista si estuvo presente hasta el final. Alguna de las preguntas fueron incomodas como: ¿Qué piensas de la virginidad? Y más de ese tipo.

Si que fue incomodo.

-Ya abrieron, ya abrieron- grito Karin con emoción.- Ya quiero ver a Sakura en la portada.

Los primeros en entrar a la tienda fueron Sasuke y Sakura seguido de Naruto, Sai, Ino, Karin y Hinata.

-Disculpe Sr. Yamada. La nueva edición de Teen Tokyo ¿ya está a la venta?- Pregunto Sakura. Se le notaba el nerviosismo.

La viejecita mayor a 74 años los miro con curiosidad. Sus ojos fueron de uno por uno hasta que vio a Sakura y entendió.

-Ah… Si. Y déjeme decirle que sale hermosa.

Sintió como la sangre le subía a las mejillas de la vergüenza. Escucho como sus amigos se reían de ella al notarla nerviosa.

-Nos podría decir ¿Dónde están?- Pregunto Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-Pasen. Todavía no las acomodo en los estantes, pero les puedo traer las cajas.

Los ocho amigos se acercaron al estante donde la señora Yamada había dejado una caja rosa con el letrero Teen Tokyo. Los ojos de los ocho se ensancharon como huevo al ver la imagen de Sakura.

En la portada estaba con una mano en la cabeza y la otra descansando a su lado izquierdo. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes que se pegaba a su abdomen y un pantalón azul a la cadera. En la parte inferior de la potada con letras grandes decía: _Belleza e Inteligencia ¿Quién dijo que estaban peleadas?_

-¡NO!-grito con horror-¡No vean eso!-Sakura se aventó arriba de la caja para que no la vieran en la foto. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Sales hermosa!

Todos a excepción de Sakura asintieron con las palabras que chillo Karin.

Lenta y pesadamente se aparto de la caja. Cada uno de los muchachos tomo una revista con sumo cuidado. Como si fuera reliquia.

-Abuela-chillo Naruto-¡Nos llevamos ocho!

Entretenidos en el _bus _los muchachos iban leyendo la revista. Nunca ni en un millón de años se imaginaron a su mejor amiga en una exclusiva.

Avergonzada y feliz estaba Sakura. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Ella? ¿En una revista? Loco ¿No?

Ya se imaginaba a todos los de la escuela haciéndole preguntas y mirándola raro. Solo pensar en eso la ponía nerviosa. Mejor se iba a relajar leyéndose a sí misma en Teen Tokyo, de todas formas faltaba una hora de camino…

.

.

.

.

_**¡Biografía Teen!**_

_Nos toca el gusto de presentar a esta jovencita ganadora de varios premios y reconocimientos educativos en todo Japón. Una adolescente genio que además posee una exótica belleza._

Te la presentamos:

Nombre:

Haruno Sakura  
_ Fecha Nacimiento: _28 de Marzo.  
_Lugar Nacimiento: _Prefectura deGunma.  
_Estatura: _1.70m  
_Peso: _48 kg.  
_Familia: _Madre, Padre, dos hermanos mayores.

_**Lo que no sabias de: **_**Sakura Haruno.**

-_Sabias que: _Su animal favorito es la babosa. _Extraño ¿No?_

**-**_Sabias que:_Le encanta tomar café por la noche pero no por la mañana.

**-**_ Sabias que: _Su color favorito es el negro y el azul.

**-**_ Sabias que: _Tiene novio. _Lastima chicos._

_**-**__Sabias que: _Es dos centímetros MAS ALTA que su novio.

**-**_ Sabias que: _A los seis años publico su primer libro _Me enamore del niño azul.  
_**  
-**_ Sabias que: _Se inspiro en el niño que le gustaba… y ahora ¡es su novio!

Pregúntale a mi Ídolo

_Al terminar de fotografiar a Saku-Chan la entrevistamos. Se veía un poco nerviosa pero eso no detuvo nuestra curiosidad. Su fiel novio Uchiha Sasuke la acompaño a todo momento._

**TT- Dinos Sakura ¿Estas nerviosa?**

**SH**-_Si, un poco_-rio nerviosamente- _La verdad nunca había sido entrevistada después de una sesión de fotos._

**TT- Teníamos sabido que ya habías sido entrevistada en otra ocasión.**

**SH**-_Si, en una revista de Ciencia y Educacion._

**TT- ¿Que sientes de ser una de las **_**Idol**_** más buscadas en Japón? **

**SH-**_Yo nunca imagine que esto pasara- Sonrió- Yo no sabía que era tan buscada; hasta ahora. Al menos en mi escuela no me miran como una Idol o de una forma inalcanzable. Soy Sakura Haruno la cerebrito del salón._

**TT- ¿En verdad? Y ahora que sabemos que tienes novio No crees que tus fans ¿se pondrían celosos? Como con otros Idols que tienen problemas por ese motivo.**

SH-

Rio a carcajadas- _¿Tengo Fans? No lo sabía. Pero haber que pasa, espero que respeten mi privacidad._

**TT- No sé si sea demasiado descortés pero… no pudimos evitar notar la diferencia de estatura entre tu novio y tu ¿No tienen complejo en eso?**

**SH**-_No en realidad no. El mide- _Volteo a verlo- _mide 1.68m y yo 1.70m, en realidad no es gran diferencia a menos que yo tenga tacones… como ahorita-_rió- _La verdad es que mientras el amor sea palpable el tamaño no importa.- _Fin de la entrevista_**.**_-

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

Estaba un poco nerviosa al publicar este Fic.

Me inspire en mi propia vida y en

_**Lovely Complex hahaha. Yo mido más de 1.70 mido 1.75 creo que lo tengo en mi perfil (pero bueno) y un chico más bajito (3 cm menos) que yo se me declaro y para ser realista a MI no me gustan los chicos mas bajitos. Y quise expresar mis sentimientos en este Fic que el amor no importa raza, condición… ni tamaño!**_

Ah y también quise poner un Sasuke diferente (típico de yo) uno bajito (aunque en su biografía eso mide) no uno de 2m como en la mayoría de los fics (Que me encantan)

**Ahora si me despido, que tengan un buen fin día, noche, tarde hahaha. También pido me disculpo por las faltas de ortografías y todo lo que no les guste!**

¿Un Review?  
BYE!


End file.
